Robkek12
Robkek12 (or more commonly known as just Rob) is a member and moderator of the official Farfa Discord. He is a Barbar and currently the rank 5 on the server. He is known for being one of the few moderators that impose respect upon the other members (alongside AJ) and also for being the most respected member of the Yugioh community as a moderator on the ZodiacDuelistTV Twitch stream and Discord, the PhoenixFlareX Twitch and Discord, and numerous other smaller channels throughout the community. Often he is the biggest monetary supporter for all of these streams and channels. Background Rob is from the USA and he is 2,03 meters tall. He first started playing the game back in 2002, making various hiatuses from playing along the way but never really leaving the game. He found Farfa's stream right after the latter returned from a hiatus he took in 2017 back when Farfa still wanted to teach for a living, coming back at the end of the same year. History Early Days Rob joined the Discord around the time he found Farfa's stream in December 2017 but would only lurk until June 12, 2018 when he sent his first message to the server. At that point in time, Rob had already been a moderator of the stream for around 6 months and Farfa said that he would give the equivalent of the Malebranches at the time, which was named "Farfa". This took a while to actually happen because Rob and Farfa are from different times zones, being that Farfa at the time was living in the UK and Rob wasn't very active in the server overall, but, eventually, Farfa gave the moderator role to Rob. Rob is known as a big supporter of the streams. He is the top donor in stream history and has gifted over 300 subscriptions to other members of stream chat. He is beloved for his habit of maintaining subscriptions for Farfa Discord (Farfacord) regulars when they have problems keeping the subscriptions themselves. Present days Nowadays, Rob is one of the most beloved and respected moderators of the official Farfa Discord and also one of the most active as he is currently in the top 10 ranking of the server. He was responsible for the banning of 89 members, most of them being random spammers/ Pornboi alternate accounts. Over the years he has had many favorite decks but he claims that the one he liked the most was Ravine Rulers Participation in Events Rob didn't partake in The Great Dinh-Kha Buining of YCS Utrecht. Rob was one of the organizers of Farfa's Structure Deck Tournament. He was involved in The Brionac Revolution as one of the moderators that debated about his ban. He was one of the mods that wanted to unban Brio after he got banned and worked with Brio to forge an agreement to allow Brio back to the server. Rob participated briefly in The Snek Uprising as Robsnek12. Fun Fact Rob's profile pictures having a background made out of dollar bills was an idea given by Dense.